


Harry Potter and the Man With Two Faces

by tylermoody



Series: The Slytherin Trio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco M - Freeform, F/M, Good Slytherins, M/M, Nice Malfoys, Slytherin! Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylermoody/pseuds/tylermoody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter; the boy who lived. The alternate universe of basically the "what if?-s" of the series. What if Harry met the Malfoys on Platform 9, trying to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4? What if Harry had been sorted into Slytherin? What would happen if the person who loved his mother the most became the person Harry can look up to?<br/>That's basically what this is about, what would happen if I flipped everything upside down.</p><p>NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER ONE AND TWO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I am re-updating this series and there will be some changes but I have uploaded the new first chapter and as I go through and edit the story I hope you like the changes I've made to my own universe and HP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW UPDATE!
> 
> Mr H. Potter of number four Privet Drive lived with his Aunt and Uncle in the cupboard under the stairs. But it's not every day that you learn you're actually a wizard by a giant with a magic umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! This is the new and improved version of my retelling of Harry Potter.   
> I would like to thank everyone who read this story so far, if it weren't for that support I would have gave up.

 

Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were completely normal.

 

Mr Dursley was a large, beefy man without a neck as his face consumed majority of the available space. Tiny, beady, black eyes protruded between his cheeks and a bristly, caterpillar-like moustache grew over his upper lip. He thought of himself as an important man. Always in meetings and on the phone talking to partners. Being the director of a drill company wasn’t easy; Grunnings was his career and life. His wife, Mrs. Dursley was a tall, thin woman with long hair that twirled around her horse-like face. Her head balanced on her thin neck that she used to snoop and spy on the neighbours. They had a son named, Dudley. He was the centre of Mr and Mrs Dursley’s universe and everything revolved around him.

 

The Dursley’s lived in a crowded suburban area; houses built door to door with completely identical faces. A dull, pale brick house with a dark brown roof and curtained windows that stopped the other neighbours from looking in. Everything was completely normal, the way the Dursley’s liked it. But there was one thing, however, the Dursley’s did not like one bit. Something so un-Dursley-ish that they tried their best to hide it.

 

Harry Potter lived at Privet Drive, but from a glance inside the house you would not have known. The walls were covered in photos of Dudley with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon smiling at him proudly. In the nearly ten years Harry had been living in his Aunt and Uncles house, they never once took a photo of him.

 

Harry could hear Dudley stomping around in his room, causing Harry’s room to tremble with each step. Harry Potter lived in the cupboard under the stairs. A small broom closet that he’d lived in ever since he could remember. It was comfortable for Harry, to be submerged in darkness and being inside a small space, it meant that no one could get to him. Especially if the door was locked. The door wasn’t locked because Harry did so himself, it was because Uncle Vernon had bolted his door shut with approximately seven locks.

 

Harry sighed, rolling over in his bed, annoyance building inside him. It had been a month since the accident at the zoo and Harry was still on the longest punishment the Dursley’s had given him. The Dursley’s had gone to the zoo for Dudley’s birthday and Harry was dragged along because Mrs Figg wasn’t able to baby-sit him. Harry had somehow managed to speak to a snake and lock his cousin Dudley behind the glass, simultaneously letting the Boa Constrictor out of its exhibit. Harry always got punished for doing things he couldn’t explain; like growing his hair back after a bad haircut by Aunt Petunia and ending up on the roof of his school after Dudley and his friends chased after Harry.

 

 

Uncle Vernon had dragged Harry by the ear and thrown him inside his cupboard which is where he had been for an entire month. He’d been let out twice a day to use the bathroom and was fed cold soup through the flap in his door. It was when Harry began to be lulled back into sleep, a swishing of chains and clicking of locks woke him back up.

“Up.”

Harry turned around at the sound of Aunt Petunia’s shrill voice.

The clasp on the door was slammed down before the quick stomps of Petunia Dursley’s feet paced away from his room. Harry blinked rapidly before reaching for his glasses and unfolding them across his face.

“ _Now!_ ” she screeched.

“Coming, Aunt Petunia!” Harry yelled back.

 

It was brighter than Harry expected, his eyes screwed shut as he walked towards the living room. Uncle Vernon and Dudley sat at the table while Aunt Petunia washed the dishes, a dry slice of toast sitting on a floral plate sat in front of Harry’s usual spot. He munched on it quietly, ignoring Dudley’s consistent banging of his Smeltings stick; which he supposedly needed for school. The flap in the door flicked open and Harry could hear the letters drop on the mat. Uncle Vernon looked up from the Daily Mail sharply, his face a light red as it wobbled.

“Get the mail, Dudley.”

Dudley looked appalled. “Make Harry get it.”

“Get the mail, Harry.”

“Make Dudley get it.” Harry retorted.

“Poke him with your stick, Dudley.”

 

Dudley tried to poke Harry but he swiftly moved to the right and watched as Dudley looked astounded. He walked around the table to only be met with the Smeltings stick colliding with the back of Harry’s head with a loud thud. Harry looked at a proud Uncle Vernon and a smirking Dudley before walking quickly past Aunt Petunia who purposefully looked the other direction. Rubbing his head Harry collected the letters, shuffling through them until he landed on a thick envelope with bright emerald-green writing.

 

_Mr H. Potter,_

_The Cupboard Under The Stairs,_

_4 Privet Drive_ _, Little Whinging,_

_Surry._

 

Harry stared at the yellowing envelope, turning it over to find a stamp. He was met with a dark red wax seal, stamped with a coat of arms that had a lion, eagle, badger and a snake surrounding the letter H.

“Hurry up boy! We don’t have all day!” Uncle Vernon shouted.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as if someone had yanked a dogs chain. Trembling, Harry walked back to the Dursley’s and placed the letters in front of his uncle.  

“Oh, Marge is ill!” Uncle Vernon cried after a few moments of silence. He had placed the paper down and read a postcard.

Harry, however, wasn’t paying attention to Dudley who had been watching closely to what he was doing. Harry began to peel the wax seal away from the envelope, wondering what could be inside. Moving as quick as he could with fat, stumpy legs; Dudley hit Harry in the stomach with the stick and snatched the letter out of his hand.

“Harry’s got a letter!”

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon turned their attention to Dudley who was to the side of a kneeling Harry.

“Give it back! It’s mine!” Harry called out, holding his stomach.

“Yours?” Uncle Vernon snorted. “Who would be writing to you?”

Dudley handed his father the letter who instantly paled. His red face turning a ghastly shade of grey.

“Petunia!” Uncle Vernon all but shrieked. She pretended to be surprised but trotted over as quickly as possible. She peered over his shoulder at the letter and she too paled.

Dudley tried to look over at Harry’s letter but Uncle Vernon held it out of reach.

“I want to look at it!” Dudley shouted, smacking his stick on the floor.  
”I think I should be allowed to,” Harry said as politely as possible. “It is my letter.”

“Why should Harry be allowed to see it and I can’t!” Dudley cried.

“Boys! Go to your rooms!” Uncle Vernon shouted over the top of Dudley, who now was acting as though he were melting into the carpet.

“But it’s my letter!” Harry yelled back.

Uncle Vernon stood and pointed to the living room doorway. “Out!”

Dudley’s tantrum grew and he struck his Smeltings stick into Uncle Vernon’s foot as Harry tried to reach for the letter clasped in his uncle’s grubby hand. Uncle Vernon grunted in pain and struck Harry with his fat hand. Harry walked back in shock, holding his sweltering cheek that was thumping under his hand. Aunt Petunia looked between Harry and Uncle Vernon in shock, whilst Dudley stared at the scene flabbergasted. Uncle Vernon stared at Harry fixed with anger and confusion, his face a deep purple as he shook his head.

"Go to your rooms." he puffed. "And stay there till dinner."

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few days, Harry Potter had received more letters than he had in his entire life. No matter how hard he tried, Uncle Vernon always got to them before he could. The letters were appearing everywhere and as fast as they arrived Uncle Vernon had burnt them. He'd even nailed the flap shut. They were sitting around the kitchen table, the Dursley's eating pancakes and Harry eating dry, stale bread when Uncle Vernon cleared his throat.

"No posts on Sundays" he said cheerfully, spreading butter across his newspaper and pouring milk over his breakfast instead of in his coffee.

Harry looked at his uncle, upset that it had been four days of receiving the letters and he hadn't got one. It was impossible for harry to get his tiny hands on them but at that exact moment something flew down the chimney and hit Uncle Vernon in the back of the head. The Dursley's all turned around to see what had landed on the floor. It was another letter. Harry and Uncle Vernon stared at each other but another letter raced down the chimney, followed by another. Then, all at once, thirty to forty letters came flowing out of the fireplace, ricocheting of the floor and walls. Aunt Petunia shrieked a high-pitched squeal and Dudley fell out of his chair onto the floor. Harry jumped out of his seat and reached for a letter but Uncle Vernon slapped his hand out of the way and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso. He was thrown into the hallway but was followed by a wild looking Aunt Petunia and a tired Dudley. 

"That's it!" Uncle Vernon roared from the living room. "We're leaving!"

 

It had been over twenty four-hours and Uncle Vernon was driving further and further away from Privet Drive, much to Dudley's disappointment. He'd been winging about missing his third favourite television show which told Harry it was Monday. Harry smiled inwardly, tomorrow was his eleventh birthday. They had finally reached a stormy beach when Uncle Vernon told everyone to wait in the car and Harry sat impatiently waiting. 

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked skeptically.

Aunt Petunia didn't agree or disagree, she chose to ignore her son because for once, she didn't have an answer.

It turned out that Uncle Vernon had rented a room out in the middle of the ocean, a large hut that sat on a rock among the violent sea. the Dursley's had gone to bed and Harry was sharing the living room with Dudley who was wrapped up in four blankets. Harry, who was to sleep on the floor, had a sleeping bag. He thought about who was trying to write to him, they must be pretty desperate if they're sending that many letters; even sending a hundred envelopes to the hotel they stayed at in Cokeworth last night. He wondered what was in these letters and why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't want him to read it. Harry checked Dudley's watch. Five more minutes. Harry listened to the busy ocean and the thundering storm, the breeze lightly rocking the entire hut as it swayed in unison. Four minutes. Harry could hear the thunder getting closer, as if it were creeping up on his birthday. Three minutes. The storm seemed to be on top of them, the rain pelting against the tin roof that was clanging back in annoyance as the thunder became furious. Two minutes. Harry began to get worried, the entire hut was trembling and a continuous roll of thunder was towering over him. One minute. There was a loud, tremendous bang on the door and Harry shot up in fear. The door rattled again but this time the Dursley's came running down the stairs from their room, Uncle Vernon holding a gun of some sort while Dudley jumped up from the lounge he'd been sleeping on and ran to the back of the room. Thirty seconds. Another loud crash rocked the hut on the rock as the door tumbled to the ground puffing up dirt and dust, clouding the entire room in what looked like fog to Harry. But when it cleared enough for Harry to see, there was a dark, hunched figure in the entrance. Completely filling up the doorway. Everything went silent for one moment as Dudley's watch beeped to let Harry know it was midnight on the 31st of July. 


	2. The Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is introduced to the wizarding world for the first time but it's not completely pleasant. Although it's probably going to be the best birthday he's had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I completely forgot to upload which, whoops. I do apologise but it's finally here and relatively long. I've also created a Tumblr so I can keep you guys updated on new chapters and I can answer any questions. 
> 
> I just want to say as I go into this chapter. some of your favourite movie lines or book lines may not be incorporated because I am literally re-writing the story. I'm listening to the audiobook and then writing my own version with my own adjacent storyline. I'm trying to retain the same authenticity and the same feelings the books evoke but I just wanted to point that out. 
> 
> slytherin-trio.tumblr.com
> 
> \- T

Out of the shadows and through the doorway, a large man squeezed himself into the hut and seemed to grow to the size of the room. He was hunched over; his large, untamed, bushy hair falling a over his round face. The stranger had a beard that blended into his hair, a deep brown that curled and twirled at the ends. Harry looked up at the man with bewilderment and was met with black twinkling, kind eyes. He looked at the Drusley’s who were trembling in fear, the long shotgun Uncle Vernon held shook as he tried to focus.

The giant turned around and picked up the door which looked tiny in his hands. He fitted the wood back into place and heaved a heavy sigh.

“Couldn’t make us a cup o’ tea, could yeh?” he asked in a gruff yet soft voice. “It ain’t been an easy journey-“

He trailed off as he sat down on the lounge with a great grunt.

“An’ here’s Harry.”

A moment passed as the giant looked at Harry, a small light in his eye as he continued.

“Yeh’ve grown up a bit since I las’ saw ya! Lookin’ a lot like yer paren-“

Uncle Vernon made this odd gargling sound as if he were a fish being deprived of water. He certainly looked like a fish the way his mouth was dumbly opening and closing before finally speaking.

“I-I demand you leave right this instant!” he spat angrily, his face going a beet red. He was shaking the gun in the strangers face, unable to keep it still.

The giant shot a withering glare at Uncle Vernon before standing on his two great feet and leaning over the dirty lounge.

“Shu’ up, Dursley, you big ol’ lump.”

The man took the shotgun out of Uncle Vernon’s hands and tied the end effortlessly into a knot. Harry and the Dursley’s looked on in both shock and confusion as he thrust the gun back into Uncle Vernon’s frozen hand. The giant turned around to face Harry and sat down once again, softer than before. He pulled out a battered, old and faded umbrella; which Harry was sure was useless in this weather, in general if he were to be honest. But he pointed it towards the fireplace and a bright light ejected from the tip and warmth radiated from the now burning logs. Harry was even more shocked than before.

 

“Now, a very happy birthday to yah!” he said cheerfully, a considerably different tone to what he had moments ago. “Got somethin’ here fer yeh. I’m afraid I may ‘ave sat on it at some point, but I’m sure it’ll taste fine.”

He leaned to the side a fraction and began to rummage in his large, black coat pocket and pulled out a slightly squashed box. The ends all crumpled and one entire side completely dented. Harry dissected the box open with shaking fingers to reveal a small pink cake with “Happy Birthday, Harry!” written in green icing inside. Harry felt his heart swell, having never received a cake before let alone something meaningful as a present.

Harry looked back up and tilted his head sideways. What he had meant to say was: “Thank you”. But what came out was: “Who are you?”

The giant chuckled, his raggedy hair falling over the sides of his face.

“Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys an’ grounds at Hogwarts.”

The man, smiled kindly at Harry and another moment that was filled with thunderous roars and crackling lightning. Hagrid cleared his throat and reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bag of over-cooked sausages. He handed one to Harry who immediately devoured it in hunger. Whilst Harry was chewing, he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder as to whom this man was, sure he introduced himself, but it didn’t make any sense to him. A stranger showed up in the middle of the ocean without any explanation and even 

Harry joined the Dursley’s in their confusion.

 “I’m sorry, but who exactly are you?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Call me Hagrid, ev’ryone does. An’ like I told yeh, I’m the groundskeeper at Hogwarts; yeh'll know all about it o’course.”

 

 Harry stalled, his mind wondering dumbly. He’d never heard of a ‘Hogwarts’ before. The Dursley’s would definitely not have allowed such a thing near Harry and by the look on their startled yet somehow aggravated faces they didn’t want Harry to know what it was.

“Sorry, I don’t.”

"Blimey, Harry! Don't know 'bout Hogwarts?" Hagrid laughed throatily, as if Harry had said something funny. Harry looked at him guiltily, then apologetically; still saying nothing. 

"Haven' yeh wondered where yer parents learned it all?"

Now Harry was getting a curious. He was never told much about his parents and Hagrid seemed to know something Harry didn't and he jumped at the chance. 

"Learnt what?" Harry asked cautiously, he could see Hagrid begin to fume as the remaining skin around his eyes were turning red.

"Sorry-" Harry mumbled.

"Sorry?!" Hagrid roared dangerously, jumping to his feet in anger. "It's them who 'ought to be sorry! I knew you weren' gettin' yer letters, but I was sure yeh'd know abou' Hogwarts!" 

"Er-, no." Harry said unhelpfully. He looked away as Hagrid stared at Harry in bewilderment.

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid shouted furiously. He threw out an accusing finger that made Uncle Vernon quiver and Aunt Petunia and Dudley cower further into the corner of the room. 

"Yeh're tellin' me he knows nothin'? Nothin' at all?" 

Harry thought it was a bit unfair to say he knew nothing, it was an accusation he didn't like because his grades were really good and Harry was quite proud. 

"I know somethings!" Harry shouted quickly, his chest puffed in annoyance while he felt quiet offended.

 Hagrid waved a dismissive hand, as if he were trying to swat a fly that was circling around him. "About our world, yer parents world!"

Harry began to think this was getting quite confusing. "What world?"

Hagrid's face shook violently before raising narrowed eyes at Uncle Vernon. 

"Yeh must know 'bout yer mum and dad? Famous, they were!" He looked back at Harry with a sad smile. "Never been anyone like 'em."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "They weren't famous," he paused.

As far as Harry was concerned they weren't. And as far as he knew Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never said anything nice about them. But Harry cold feel the curiosity bubbling inside him. He looked over to the Dursley's all huddled together. "Were they?"

“Yeh don’t know?” asked Hagrid exasperatedly. He fixed Harry with a perplexed stare and Harry tried not to shy away. A flash of sadness popped through the giants black eyes, intermingling with the furiousness Harry could see. Hagrid shook his head tightly, causing his shaggy hair to whip sharply against his neck. 

Hagrid’s anger diffused momentarily as he peered down at Harry. “Yeh really don’t know what yeh are?”

It was at that moment Uncle Vernon stormed forward, suddenly finding the courage to speak up.

“We forbid you from telling him!” He shouted sternly. “We forbid you from saying anything else!”

Hagrid stepped forward dangerously and spoke in what Harry thought was a low growl. 

“Yeh never told ‘im what was in that letter?”

Uncle Vernon’s eyes went as wide as two dinner plates and as white as a sheet. He was struggling to move as Hagrid advanced on him, frozen in fear at the wildness in the giants eyes. He filled up the entire space, towering over the Dursley’s. 

“I was there!” Hagrid shouted hysterically. “I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley!” 

He took two more steps forward so that Hagrid was almost square against a terrified Uncle Vernon. Harry couldn’t help but watch in awe.

“An’ after all this time yeh never told ‘im! Kept it from ‘im all these years!”

“Kept what from me?” Harry asked loudly. It was almost unheard against the crackling thunder and the booming of Hagrid’s rage.

“Stop right this instance!” pleaded Uncle Vernon. 

“Bugger off, Dursley!” Hagrid spat.

 

Uncle Vernon bristled angrily and from somewhere behind him, Aunt Petunia released a high-pitched gasp. Hagrid walked carefully over to Harry who was still distanced from them all and sat on the old couch. He sighed heavily and ran a rough hand through his hair.  
  
“Harry, Yer a wizard.” he said.

Harry jerked back in shock. A wizard? It wasn’t possible. All Harry could hear was the violent whistling of the wind and the waves crashing against the rock.

“I-I’m a what?” he stammered.

Another short silence as the pitter-patter of rain against the tin roof filled the space.

“A wizard, o’course.” grunted Hagrid. “A bloody good one once yeh’ve been trained up ‘bit, just like yeh parents were.” The giant looked up at Harry, with a knowing glint in his eye. 

“Now!” Hagrid clasped his hands together. “I think it’s ‘bout time yeh read yer letter.” 

Harry’s face already hurt from smiling so hard. Hagrid reached into another pocket of his enormous leather coat and pulled out a small yellowish envelope with emerald green writing: 

 

Hr. H. Potter,

The Floor,

Hut-On-A-Rock,

The Sea.

 

Harry turned it over with jittering hands, peeling of the wax seal and opening the letter. The envelope dropped to the floor as he slid out the parchment and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

 

Millions of questions swam in and out of Harry’s head, he didn’t know where to start. The first thing he wanted to ask was; “What’s a supreme Mugwump”, followed by “Who’s Albus Dumbledore?”. But Harry’s mouth began to run without his permission.

“What do they mean, they await my owl?” Harry asked in excitement and confusion. Hagrid chuckled deeply before his small beady eyes went wide.

“Jumpin' gargoyles! I almost forgot!”

Hagrid reached into yet another coat pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and what Harry realised was a long quill. He held his tongue between his cheeks as he messily wrote; ‘Dear Professor Dumbledore sir. Given Harry his letter. Taking him to get his things tomorrow. Weather is horrible. Hope your well. Hagrid.’

He then did something that made both Harry and the Dursley’s gasp. He pulled out a live, rather ruffled and unhappy, owl and gave it the letter. He stomped over to the window, pulled it open and threw the bird out into the quieting storm.

Hagrid then sat down, as if it were a normal thing to do like reading a book or watching the news. Harry realised he was gaping and tried not to look too puzzled but what happened. Just as Hagrid was about to speak a rather stern but worried Uncle Vernon walked forward.

“He won’t be going.” Harry looked at Uncle Vernon in annoyance, as did Hagrid. “I won’t allow it.”

Hagrid huffed in amusement. “Like a great muggle like yeh could stop ‘im.”

The Dursley’s look outraged, as if they had just been insulted. Dudley, who Harry forgot was there, was gripping to Aunt Petunia and looking as if he were going to start crying from the lack of attention he was getting. 

But Harry, being confused asked “What’s a muggle?”

Hagrid grunted. “Non-magic folk like them. It’s yeh bad luck yeh had to grow up with the biggest muggles I ever met!” 

Uncle Vernon spluttered. “We swore when we took him in we’d put a stop to all that nonsense! Stomp it out of him!” he swore under his breath. “We thought a good old beating every so often would set him right. Wizard indeed.”

Hagrid was seething but Harry’s eyebrows rose a few inches in shock.

“You knew?” he asked angrily. “You knew that I was a-a wizard!”

“Knew?!” Aunt Petunia suddenly shrieked. “Of course we did. How could you not be? My stupid sister being the freak she was. Everyone was _so_ excited to have a witch in the family. My parents were blinded to what she was. She came home with moving pictures and turning matchsticks into sowing needles and things flying to her from all over the house and my parents just laughed. It was **always** Lily this, and Lily that.”

She took a deep breath in and continued. 

“She ended up meeting that Potter boy at school, got married and had you. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you, you’d but just ask strange; just as, **_abnormal_** , and if you don’t mind me saying — she then had to go get herself blown up! And we got stuck with _you_.”

It was Harry’s turn to go white. The blood completely drained from his face as his mind caught up with what Aunt Petunia had said. Her voice was the shrillest he’d ever heard it and she exhaled a relieved sigh, as if she’d finally said what she’d wanted to. Harry tried to speak, his voice a croaked whisper.

“You - you told me they died in a car crash.”

Hagrid catapulted up from the sunken lounge and landed with a thunderous bang. The entire hut shook and the Dursley’s all scurried back to their corner like mice seeking shelter. 

“A CAR CRASH!” bellowed Hagrid. “How could a bloody car crash kill Lily an’ James Potter? It’s a complete outrage! Harry Potter, not knowin’ his own story when everyone in our world know ‘is name.”

“But what happened then?” Harry asked urgently.

 

Hagrid instantly deflated and he scratched his head with a great hand. “I wasn’t expectin' this. Dumbeldore told me I might ‘ave trouble gettin’ a hold of yeh. But yeh can’t go of ter Hogwarts not knowin'.”

He sighed and sat back down with a groan as the springs squeaked in protest.

“I suppose it starts with a wizard named-“ Hagrid gulped and stared into the fire as if he were hoping it would swallow him up. “Gosh, I’m surprised yeh don’t know ‘is name.”

“Who?” asked Harry.

“I -er- don’t like sayin’ his name, no one does.”

“Why not?”

“Blimey, Harry; people are still afraid!” He gulped. 

“You _could_ try writing it down?”

“No use, Harry. Can’t spell it.” Hagrid gulped once again and cleared his throat. “His name was, Voldemort. I won’t be sayin’ it again.”

Hagrid shuddered and Harry could feel his tension. “Round ‘bout twenty years ago he started lookin' fer followers. He got ‘em too! Some people were afraid and others wanted some of ‘is power. Yeh never got too friendly with strange witches or wizards, these were incredibly dark times, Harry. “

Harry felt the air get colder around him as it became incredibly thin.

“Some folks stood up ‘gainst him and ‘course he killed ‘em. He was an very bad wizard, the worst of the worst. Though some say he was only ‘fraid of Dumbledore. Hogwarts was the only safe place left, never dared try takin’ the school. Yeh’re parents were as good a witch and wizard as they come.” 

“Head Boy and Girl in there day.” said Hagrid proudly. “A’though I’m surprised You-Know-Who never tried takin’ ‘em to his side before. probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.”

Harry was listening intently, the goosebumps running up his arms as he discreetly moved closer to the burning fire.

“Ten years ago, on ‘alloween, He turned up at the village yeh were all livin’ in. No one knows why You-Know-Who was there. Not sure if he were tryin’ to persuade yer parents or just goin’ to get rid of ‘em. But ye we-“ 

Hagrid pulled out a large, dirty striped handkerchief and blew his nose which caused Harry to squint at the volume. It sounded more like a horn rather than a sneeze.

“Yeh were just a lil’ ol’ baby.” sniffed Hagrid loudly. “Once You-Know-Who decided on somethin’ he did it. Killed both yeh parents and then he tried to kill you.”

“Me?” asked Harry bewildered, panic lacing his voice.

“Don’t know why.” Hagrid shrugged. “Probably wanted to make a clean job of it. But somehow, yeh survived.” 

Hagrid turned to Harry with tear-filled eyes. 

“I carried yeh from the ruined house me-self. That ain’t no ordinary scar on yeh forehead, Harry. That's what yeh get when a powerful and evil curse touches yeh. It took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even.” he paused. “But it didn’t work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you.”

Hagrid blew his nose again with a loud sob. “I took yeh from that house to this rotten lot.”

“Oh, rubbish!” Uncle Vernon spat.

Harry had forgotten they were still there.

Hagrid and Harry ignored Uncle Vernon’s comment as Harry tried to form a sentence but his mind was swimming in information he didn’t know what to do with.

“Hagrid,” Harry started. “I think you’ve made a mistake. I can’t be a wizard.”

For the first time since he arrived Hagrid let out a blasting laugh. 

“Harry Potter not a wizard, aye?” He laughed again. “Ever done somethin’ yeh couldn’t explain when you were scared or angry?”

 

Harry thought for a moment and his eyes went wide. For once it made sense and he sent a wide smile Hagrid's way.

“Now, boy,” Uncle Vernon began, stepping forward with a condescending smile plastered across his fat face. “I accept you’re a bit strange but it’s nothing a few more beatings couldn’t fix-“

Hagrid stood up once more and pointed his pink umbrella at Uncle Vernon.

“Don’t yeh even dare think ‘bout layin’ one more hand on Harry.” he said dangerously. “He’ll be goin’ to Hogwarts and he’ll be learnin’ magic with the rest of ‘is year.”

“Haven’t I told you already! He will _not_ be going!” Uncle Vernon yelled.

“Like yeh could stop ‘im!” Hagrid shouted back.

“I AM _NOT_ PAYING FOR SOME OLD FOOL TO BE TEACHING HIM MAGIC!” 

“NEVER. EVER.” Hagrid roared.”INSULT. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. IN FRONT OF ME.”

There was suddenly a flash of light and a high pitched squeal that had Dudley running around. His hands clasped around his bottom. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were screaming frantically at what appeared to be a pig tail that had sprouted from Dudley’s bottom. They bolted to the bedroom and shut the door, still screaming and Harry tried his best not to laugh.

“Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said guiltily, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that to anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm not supposed ter do magic. I was allowed to do a bit to follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff.”

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"Oh, well,” Hagrid stroked his beard. “I was at Hogwarts me-self but I got expelled, to tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an’ everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." 

"Why were you expelled?"

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid dismissively, obviously avoiding the topic. "Gotta get up to town, get all yer books an' that."

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.

"You can sleep under that," he said. "Don't mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o’ dormice in one of the pockets."

 

Harry tucked himself under Hagrid's coat and fell asleep rather quickly. For once, without any nightmares.


End file.
